1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skateboards and more particularly pertains to a new skateboard for helping hold a rider's feet on the board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of skateboards is known in the prior art. More specifically, skateboards heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,919; U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,121; U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,454; U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,553; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,052; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,9590,118.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new skateboard. The inventive device includes a board with upper and lower faces, a pair of opposite ends, and ground engaging wheels mounted to the lower face of the board. The board also has a pair of toe clips with one of the toe clips located at one end of the board and the other of the toe clips located at the other end of the board. Each toe clip has an upper portion and an arcuate lower portion. The upper portion of each toe clip is spaced above the upper face of the board. The lower portion of each toe clip connects the upper portion of the respective toe clip to the adjacent end of the board.
In these respects, the skateboard according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of helping hold a rider's feet on the board.